


Bobby Needs Pants

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [34]
Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bobby asks Jean to go shopping with him. There's actually no shopping in this fic. Sorry.
Relationships: Jean Grey & Bobby Drake
Series: X-Men Shorties [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bobby Needs Pants

“I need new pants,” Bobby says, flopping down on the sofa beside Jean. “Take me to the store.”

She snorts softly. “You’re not 12. Take yourself to the store.” 

They’re eating the donuts that Hank bought and drinking coffee. It’s, for once, a quiet morning. The kids aren’t even awake yet (they can tell, because the sound of Ric and Tabby loudly arguing is notably absent.) “I need somebody to give me opinions on what looks good,” Bobby explains.

“Why don’t you just take… ?”

“Who?” Bobby says. “The guy who doesn’t see colors, the Nutty Professor or the Calvin Klein model who rarely if ever wears pants?”

“Okay, you have a point,” Jean mumbles. “Just take one of the kids. They’re hip.”

Bobby laughs. “Oh, are they? Are they hip? Do they jive? Are they ‘with it’? Do you think they’re real nifty, Jeannie?”

“Shut up.”

“I can’t take the kids,” he says, becoming serious. “I don’t need to look like I’m on my way to a Wham! concert every single day.” 

“You’d look good with an earring.”

“I’d look  _ great _ with an earring, but that’s not the point,” Bobby says. “The point is I need new pants. I wore through my favorite pair of jeans. My thighs are too powerful.” 

Jean groans. “Fine. I guess I’m not doing anything today. Let’s go shopping.” 


End file.
